The specific aim of this application is to increase the number and quality of underrepresented minority nurse scientists that are available to the biomedical science research enterprise. The broad long-term objectives of this application are to: 1) Develop inter-institutional partnerships with three terminal master's degree-granting nursing programs based on consortium agreements signed in this grant proposal and letters of support signed by institutional officers and Bridges Coordinators; 2) Recruit and retain six qualified underrepresented minority students each year who are committed to achieving the nurse scientist role from the consortium colleges; 3) Develop and implement a mentoring program for Bridges Fellows; 4) Develop collaborative research studies among faculty members from Rutgers and from consortium colleges. 5) Provide a two-semester active research experience for each Bridges Fellow; 6) Assist Bridges Fellows with registration for non-matriculation doctoral courses, admission to doctoral study, and applications for financial support at Rutgers-Newark. In each year of the grant six qualified minority students will be recruited and retained as Bridges Fellows. The Fellows will participate in the Bridges Program in the last 12 months of their master's degree study. Thus, over the three year grant period 18 Bridges Fellows will transition into the PhD. program.